


come for the killing, stay for the love

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mention of blood and violence, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 19:09:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5713840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry reflects on an unexpected benefit of joining the Shepherds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	come for the killing, stay for the love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EvilMuffins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/gifts).



"Are you still sure you only joined us to do more killing?" He knew Ricken was only teasing, and the three of them laughed. Every night Ricken or Sumia would ask him that because they all knew he'd gotten so much more out of it.

Maybe at first he'd only joined for the killing. He didn't have much of an opinion on politics or morals or whatever, he just liked making things go SPLOOSH! and hearing them scream.

Then he met Sumia, and she let him borrow her body and ride her pegasus. He met Ricken, and realized he'd learned how to make friends. Sumia and Ricken were already close, so the three of them became an indestructible trio. Even when Henry and Sumia got married, Ricken remained by their side not as a tagalong, but their friend.

And soon, their third lover.

The night he lost his virginity to Sumia, Ricken been a wreck. _I know the first time can never be perfect, but I want it to be at least_ good _!_ Sumia had handled the hair-petting and the reassurance, but Henry kept him smiling with his usual morbid jokes. Just like he had for Sumia _their_ first night. This made things _mentally_ easier for his first time with Ricken, though not physically. (It was the one time he _didn't_ want to see any blood.)

Sex was only a small part of it, though. Henry would have stayed with them no matter what; Sumia was gentle and nurturing without smothering, Ricken got on well with the crows, and in battles they were a bloody good team.

And sleeping was more fun when you had someone on either side of you. They shared the middle spot, but it didn't matter because any way you sliced it, no one slept alone.

_I came for the killing, but I stayed for these two._

Ricken smothered the remains of the dying fire, Sumia found them a blanket and the three of them settled into their tent ( _their_ tent, how cool was that?!) for the night. Tomorrow they were going to look for more of Lucina's friends from the future, that was always fun.


End file.
